Rien n'est a jamais impossible
by Jackeva
Summary: Lily refuse de sortir avec James et sa meilleur amie tente de la convaincre de lui laisser une chance en lui racontant l'histoire des parents de James. "A cette époque les mariages étaient arrangés entre famille, mais c'était avant que Jack Potter décide qu'Eva serait sa femme..." Fan fiction qui utilise deux époques: celle de James & Lily mais aussi celle d'Eva & Jack Potter


Le soleil se couchait face au château et Lily repensa aux paroles que James avait prononcé un peut plus tôt dans la journée « Pour un Potter, rien ne restera a jamais impossible». Pour une fois, les mots qui avaient franchis les lèvres du jeune homme avaient interpelé Lily parce que contrairement à ses phrases typique du style «Oh aller Evans essaye juste une fois de sortir avec moi» ou même «Qui ne tente rien à rien Lily» celle ci avait l'air d'avoir un sens caché. Aujourd'hui James lui avait pour la énième fois demander de sortir avec lui et comme toujours sa demande c'était soldée par un échec...cuisant.  
Anna, une jolie blonde pleine de vie, rejoint Lily dans son lit;

\- Ca ne va pas petite Lily?  
\- Si, mais je repensée à James.  
\- Tu devrais faire quelque chose, parfois je me demande lequel des deux est le plus têtus!  
\- Je n'ai pas assez confiance en lui, je me sens déjà assez coupable d'être tombée dans son piège alors ne compte pas sur moi pour lui avouée que je l'apprécie!

La jeune blonde se laissa tombée la tête la première dans les oreillers, sa voie était étouffé dans l'épaisseur de plume des coussins.

\- Lily je t'en prie arrête de croire qu'il ne t'aime pas, James a eu une période assez riche en découverte du corps féminin c'est vrai, mais depuis cet été il n'arrête pas de parler de toi. Il t'apprécie réellement bien plus que tu veux bien le pensée et le connaissant il ne lâchera pas prise avant que tu acceptes de lui laisser sa chance ou que tu lui offre une bonne excuse avec tes refus!  
\- C'est un coureur de jupon, sa devrait lui suffire comme excuse, non?  
\- Non, parce que c'est faux. Il n'a jamais cachés ses aventures avec toutes ces filles les années précédentes, je ne vois pas pourquoi maintenant il le ferait. S'il te dit qu'il ne veux que toi alors je pense que c'est la vérité. Tu viens de me dire que tu pensais à ce qu'il t'a dit aujourd'hui, qu'est ce qui a bien put retenir ton attention à ce point?  
\- Il m'a demandé de lui laisser une chance de me prouver qu'il m'aime et qu'il tiens à moi, je lui ai répondue que jamais au grand jamais je ne changerais d'avis et que c'était un non définitif! A sa monsieur m'a dit avec un sourire que je qualifierais de... malicieux « Pour un Potter, rien ne restera a jamais impossible».

Anna se mit à rire se qui vexa légèrement Lily.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle?

La blonde se redressa sur lit pour se mettre face à son amie, elle replaça quelques mèches rousses de Lily derrière ses oreilles tout en murmurant:

\- Oh ma petite Lily, je crois que tu n'es pas prête de te débarrasser de James. Vois-tu les Potter ont une sale manie, quand ils veulent quelque chose, ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour l'obtenir, est ce que tu as déjà entendue parler des parents de James?  
\- Non, enfin je sais juste que son père est un Aurore plutôt bien placé au ministère de la défense, pour sa mère je ne sais pas.  
\- Elle est artiste peintre, James ressemble beaucoup à son père mais il y a deux choses qu'il tiens de sa mère: la couleur de ses cheveux et celle de ses yeux.  
\- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça Anna? Je me fiche de ses parents, la seule chose que je sais c'est qu'ils ont engendré un garçon totalement hors de contrôle qui n'arrête pas de m'oppresser à longueur de journée avec ses déclarations d'amour.  
\- Je te dis ça parce que je sais que James ne te lâchera pas, tu n'as pas tord quand tu dis qu'il est incontrôlable, mais pour sa défense Jack et Eva l'ont élevés en lui répétant chaque jours que rien n'est jamais impossible et que l'amour triomphe toujours... Bon je t'avoue que jusqu'à présent il avait surtout appliqué le « rien n'est impossible» mais je pense que depuis quelques temps il essaye d'adopter la partie « l'amour triomphe toujours».  
\- Ses parents sont fous n'est ce pas?

Anna s'esclaffa devant la mine dépitée de la jeune rousse, elle se dit qu'après tout Lily était née moldue et que c'était normale qu'elle ne connaisse pas l'histoire de la famille Potter. Bien sur tout le monde magique n'en parlait pas à longueur de journée, mais chacun gardait un souvenir de cette histoire qui a l'époque avait fait bien des scandales. C'était arrivé il y a déjà une vingtaine d'année, certains l'avait laissés au fond de leurs souvenirs et d'autres qu'elle avait marqués se plaisaient à la raconter à leurs enfants.

\- Bon Lily je vais te raconter quelque chose que tu ne trouvera pas dans les livres, une choses qui a chamboulée le monde magique il y a quelques années. Peut être qu'avec cette histoire, tu comprendra un peu mieux James. Ma mère me la racontée quand j'avais 10 ans le jour où je lui ai dit que j'appréciée de plus en plus Timothy.  
\- Est ce que cette histoire parle des parents de James, Anna?  
\- Oui.  
\- Rho Anna sérieusement...  
\- Lily s'il te plait écoute moi pour une fois. Tu as des sentiments pour lui, tu me l'a déjà dit et j'en ai marre de te voir faire semblant de ne rien ressentir à chaque fois que tu l'envoie balader ou que tu lui colles ta main dans la figure. Je t'adore ma chérie et j'affectionne aussi James, j'aimerais sincèrement que se manège s'arrête!  
\- Ok, crache la ton histoire!  
\- Bien, merci Lily.

Anna prit la main de son amie et la fit s'assoir à côté d'elle parmi les oreillers.

\- C'était il y a 20 ans Jack était à Gryffondor ,comme tout bon Potter. Eva elle était à Serdaigle. Depuis la quatrième années eux deux et plusieurs autres élèves avaient formés un petit groupe d'amis très soudés. Leurs 6 ème année aller bien tôt toucher à sa fin et il se doutait que l'année suivante aller être épuisante. Les ASPIC a préparer, les choix définitif d'école a faire en gros rien de très réjouissant. Alors pour cette dernière semaine de cours, lui et ses ami(e)s avaient décidés d'en profiter le plus possible. Tout était bon pour se détendre: sortie à Pré-au-lard la nuit, soirée à n'en plus finir dans la salle sur demande ou la plupart du temps l'alcool coulé peut être un peu trop à flots, bain dans le lac noir,..bref.  
Une de ces soirée de beuverie sans limite, quelqu'un lança l'idée de jouer à « Je risque», sorte d'action ou vérité version magique ou enfaite tu n'as le choix qu'entre faire l'action ou avoir le gage. Une bouteille ensorcelée tourne est désigne un joueur, les autres doivent alors se mettre d'accord sur une action qu'on lui impose de faire. La bouteille finit par choisir Jack qui devait après délibération embrasser quelqu'un dans l'assemblé, sans hésitation il a bien sur répondue «Je risque». Au début il s'est approché de son meilleur ami Adam, Jack était connu pour son éternelle désir de dépasser les limites de l'acceptable et tout le monde a vraiment cru qu'il allait embrassé un garçon mais au dernier moment il a bifurqué sur Eva et lui a volé un baiser...  
Finalement la semaine c'est terminée trop rapidement à leurs gouts et ils sont partis en vacances chacun dans leurs familles respective.


End file.
